Ore Wa Makemasen!
by Sakuchii
Summary: He couldn't believe it! He, who had just won the "best player of year"-award was kicked out of the team by the coach. Endou Kanon seeks for revenge. He will show that his new team will surely win the next Youth League. But he has a problem, no teams accept him. The boy has no other choise but to gather up a team on his own.
1. Fired

Sakuchii: A plot bunny with a potential. Kanon definitely needs more love!

Ayaka: So this mean I get to appear in yet another story?

Sakuchii: You're right. But don't worry it won't give any spoilers to "_The Runaway Plan."_

Ayaka: I see. So what the heck is this story about? Where do you get these freaky plot bunnies.

Sakuchii: Definitely Major is one thing which triggered me to write it. Also few fanfics that I read recently.

Ayaka: Please don't go reading on fanfics! You get unneeded ideas from them. And stop watching anime!

Sakuchii: Hey! Those are the very two things I_ cannot_ do!

Lumi: Let's START!

* * *

**Ore wa Makemasen!  
**_Batoru Preview: Fired_

_» Means That You Have Just Lost Your Job ____«_

* * *

"God Cannon!"

_"And here it is, Endou Kanon hissatsu God Cannon!" _a commentators voice can be heard. _"He shoots and.. It's in!"_ the voice gets more excited and the crowd yells happily. _"Just before the final whistle Endou makes a goal leading his team to overwhelming victory!"  
_  
Kanon smiles happily and glances at the blackboard. It flashes 5-1 to Raimon Gattai. This means that they won. The Youth League ends with his team being victorious. And he was able to score the final goal.

The gneette boy starts to celebrate and soon his teammates join him. They all raise Kanon high in the air and start to throw him up and down. He is their hero. Even when it was his first time in Youth League the 16-year old teenager becomes the hero who gives Raimon Gattai their first win in century.

_"Everyone return to pit stop."_ Kanon, as well as his teammates, suddenly hear a voice calling for them. Everyone glances at each other and nods. They all switch their boots to ignite mode and then fly to the pit stop, where the pit crew as well as the team coach is waiting for them.

The cheerful manager girls run around the pit stop while offering towels and waters bottles to the players. They congratulate the team for their win. Everyone's effort was finally paid off. They had won the championship.

"Good work team. You have gained this victory with your own power. Be sure to enjoy it to the fullest." the coach Kawazu Hayate encourages his team. He keeps smiling as the team prepare for the award ceremony.

When the preparations have been done, the team goes to receive their award. Kanon is full of excitement. He cannot help but to grin the whole time while walking to get the trophy. When Raimon Gattai is called upon, the team captain goes and receives the trophy. He lifts it up high in the air as a sigh that they have won.

The crowd starts yelling and cheering. Everyone claps their hands and Raimon Gattais fans start their cheering routine. It really has been a while since they have been this enthusiastic. In the past years Raimon Gattai has always dropped out even before the knock out phase.

Kanon smiles and runs to the captain. Everyone one of the players wants to touch the trophy. It's like their coach told them; the trophy is a sign of their hard work. Next is the award of the best player. This is what Kanon has been waiting for. He cannot wait to find out just who was the best player in the games.

"And the award of the best player goes to Endou Kanon of Raimon Gattai." a female voice speaks and the crowd goes crazy. Kanon freezes to that place. He cannot believe his ears. Someone like him, a complete newbie in the League; he actually won the best player award?

He finally snaps out of it when someone smacks his back. Kanon turns around and sees his captain along with the other team members smiling at him. They laugh happily and tell him to go and receive his award. The boy starts to laugh and leaves the team.

When the ceremony is finally over with all the formalities the team goes to dressing room to change their clothes. Everyone talks about the match all excited and repeat every single goal they made. Kanon was able to score the total of three goals in the match and assisted with the other two.

The team members then slowly start to leave to boast about the victory to their families, but agree to meet up later in a victory dinner. Within minutes only Kanon and the captain remain. Kanon decides to pack up quick before the captain decides to strike up a conversation with him.

He really admires and respects the captain, but he just might not be the best person to chat with.

When Kanon is finally ready, he heads towards the exit. Surprisingly, when he opens the door he sees coach Kawazu Hayate standing while leaning against wall; a sign that he's waiting for someone. The youngster greets him and is about to go; after all there is nothing they could talk about, he is most likely waiting for the captain.

But Kanons prediction was wrong.

"Endou Kanon, I want to have a word with you." the coach speaks and then leads Kanon to his office. There he sits down to his chair and cross his arms. The room falls silent.

"Etto, what you wanted to talk about?" Kanon asks when the coach remains silent. He really wants to go and meet up with his family.

"Endou Kanon, you're fired." a calm voice speaks.

"Excuse me?" did he misheard what the coach just said?

_Fired?_

"I don't need a player like you who disturbs the balance of the team. You're fired. I'm cancelling our contract."

"WHAT?" so he really did hear him right.

He had just been fired.

**FIRED!?**

* * *

Sakuchii: How was it? I think I kinda messed up. Yuuki can you give the information.

Yuuki: Sure, milady.

_• **All needed OC's gotten, the application is now closed!**_

_• _Application form will be send by PM. **PM** or **Review** to join.  
_• _Accepting _only_ boys as players. We **are** talking about Youth League after all!  
_• _The age of the players is 16-20.  
_• _The type of soccer played in this fanfic is modified from "Element Soccer"  
_• _The story will be game type; in each chapter Kanon has to do something so that he can scout the player.  
_• _Romance is not main genre, but you can request your character to have a crush/boy-/girlfriend

_• _These are the main characters. Do take in note that later on Sakuchii might have application for minor sidecharacters. [Like players for a certain team]

Sakuchii: Element Soccer is the one used in Level-5's unreleased mobile game. Due to the lack of information, I will freely modify it to my liking.

Ayaka: We won't be back with an update till we get the whole crew we need. Also first this person has to complete _"The Second Chance"_

Sakuchii: So, with this out, I have two more stories I can start, huh?

Ayaka: What do you mean?

Sakuchii: Then I'll hit the number 30. I'll stop posting new stories after that. _(Discounting One-shots)_

Ayaka: I would _**love**_ to see that.

Sakuchii: I'm serious!

Lumi: Mina-san bye! Till we meet again!


	2. Kanojo

Sakuchii: Sometimes the words just come to you easily, other times you have to struggle to write them down.

Ayaka: And. So. What is this sophistry all about?

Sakuchii: Dunno? Depression... Tiredness... Exhaustion.

Ayaka: Okay, okay. Let's progress to the chapter.

* * *

_**Daily Amount Of Trivia**_

_**Nagumo Family: **南雲 (in Chinese means Southern Cloud.) Was formally known as Okazaki family. In year 2020 Nagumo Haruya was adopted to the family through his marriage with Okazaki Aiko as the family had no male heir to inherit the family name and company. After her father death Aiko and Haruya decided to change their family name to Nagumo. And so for three generations the name has remained the same. Currently Nagumo family is the most influential family in Japan. It is also known for it ownership over the biggest soccer club, Inazuma FC. Especially their female teams are strong, though it turns out that they are currently lacking a Youth League team. The current head of the family in 16-year-old Nagumo Ayaka. Also Suzuno and Yukimura families are known to give their support to Nagumo family and work for them. _

* * *

**Ore Wa Makemasen!**  
_Batoru Ichi: Kanojo_

_» When In Trouble Seek Out For Her __«_

* * *

"I'm sorry but we cannot hire you."

How many times it has been already?

Just how many times has he been told exactly the same thing?

Kanon stands up from his seat and bows at the man sitting behind the table. He then exits the room. After closing the door the boy sighs loudly.

Even since he got kicked out of Raimon Gattai he has been trying to find a new team to join. He wants to get revenge on the coach to show him that he made the wrong decision. But things haven't been going very well for him.

He has already visited almost every soccer club in Tokyo area (and there is quite significant number of them) but each and every of the clubs has refused his joining application. Kanon has a feeling that the coach is behind this all. He definitely wants to sabotage his career as a soccer player.

With this interview failing Kanon has no idea what he is supposed to do. He could try the weaker clubs, but most likely the result would be the same. And even if he was accepted to the team, there was no way he can win against champions with a team that cannot get past the first round.

His revenge has no meaning if he is to lose in the first round.

Kanon sighs as he enters the busy street. If things continue this way then he can never think of playing soccer again least alone thinking of winning the league. He takes out a small, stick like, thing and presses it. A small hologram like screen appears before him and he starts to press it.

If he can't get into team within Tokyo area then he might as well try his luck in Jokohama or Osaka. The boy starts writing down the screen in plans on finding about the teams in those two cities.

Somewhere in the middle of search, he presses a wrong button and all of files get erased. Kanon stares at the screen the expression on his face dropping even more. Why was this happening to him? Has the God of Soccer abandoned him?

Just as Kanon is about sigh he hears a strange sound and a message pops out. Without second thought he presses the screen to open the message.

_Yahho! Kanon-kun, have you been well? I congratulate you for winning the Youth League and getting the best player of year-award. Our team also did best in the finals but in the end we lost to Okaka FC Dandelions 3-2. Next year we will win for sure! Oh, you should pay a visit so that we can celebrate your success! I'll be waiting for you._

**2 Feb. 214X 12:34  
From: Nagumo Ayaka  
**  
Why?

How could've he forgot all about her, who was the owner of the Tokyo's strongest female soccer team, Kiseki FC Sakura?

Maybe for the very reason she is owner of a female team, that her name never crossed his mind.

Kanon presses the screen to close the message. With his doors closed to other teams he has no choice but to turn to her. If someone has the power to help him and get him out of this shit then it's her. And so our hero heads towards Nagumo mansion.

**-OO-**

Kanon stares at the huge gate with awe written in his face. No matter how many times he visits the mansion he still hasn't gotten used to the fact how humongous it actually is.

Kanon presses the door bell and as response he soon hears strange noise. Finally, a female voice speaks.

"Who is it?"

Kanon smiles when he hears a familiar voice. So that girl still sticks to her mistress like glue. "It's me, Endou Kanon. I would like to meet with Ayaka."

There's a short silence and then the female continues. "Ah, Kanon-sama, it really has been a while. I'll send Kaede to pick you up." with that the call is cut off.

Within less than minute the doors finally opens and Kanon sees a black Maybach Exelero waiting for him just behind the entrance. A man with straight dark brown hair and reddish eyes stands next to the fabulous car suited formally. He bows at Kanon and opens door to the boy.

Hesitating for a moment Kanon finally sits down. The butler closes the door and walks to the driver seat of the Maybach. Kanon glances out of cars window when he hears the engine starting up. How long it has been since he last time visited this place? He has been so absorbed with soccer and the Youth League that he didn't have enough time to pay to visit to her.

"Is she angry…?" the boy mumbles to Kaede. The man glances at him through the rear mirror and smiles kindly as an answer. There he goes again, Kaedes sweet smile. He always does that when he tries to avoid answering the question.

"If you're that concerned about it, you should ask Ayaka-sama about it. I'm sure that mistress will give you a clear answer." Kaede answers to Kanon keeping that ridiculous smile on his face. They then finally arrive at the main building and Kaede stops the car.

The walks out and open the door for Kanon. The teen thanks him and gets off the car. Before the entrance a female figure is waiting for him. When Kanon walks to her, she bows.

"I'm glad to see you, Kanon-sama. Come, Ayaka-sama is waiting for you." the maid speaks. She is clothed to gorgeous violet and blue-colored kimono with butterfly patterns. Her dark purple hair is freely lying on her shoulders. The bangs are straight, but otherwise hair curls beautifully making her cerulean-blue eyes stand out.

"Ichiban-san." Kanon stares at the head maid of Nagumo family. Despite being the same as Kanon the girl has already control over the maids and butlers of the mansion. Hitori makes a small movement and Kanon snaps out of it. "Let's go."

Hitori bows and then welcomes Kanon inside. The two of them walk in the hallways of the fabulous building. Hitori walks with small but fast steps leading the greenette to her mistress. Kanon stares at the purple haired girl.

"Is she angry?" he asks the same question from Hitori. For a moment her steps slow down and she turns to look at Kanon. The moment their eyes meet, Kanon gets goose bumps all over his body. Her stare is cold and piercing as if her eyes are made of glass.

Hitori then turns around and continues walking. "You should ask Ayaka-sama, she'll give you the right answer." Just like Kaede, Hitori avoids answering to the question. Kanon gulps. If two of Ayakas' trusted servants refuse to answer to his question then it can only mean one thing. The girl is definitely angry.

"We're here." Kanon snaps out of it when Hitori speaks again. Before he realized it they have already reached Ayakas' office. Hitori knocks the door lightly and then opens the door. "Ayaka-sama. Kanon-sama has arrived and wants to meet with you." the girl bows and waits for the answer.

"Let him in." a familiar voice speaks. Kanons breathing stops for a moment. It has been such a long time since he last time heard her voice. A smile can be spotted on the teens face as he enters the office.

In the small but cozy office a female with fire-red hair is sitting behind what it looks like a hologram screen. Her oak tree table is filled with numerous piles of paper so that she gets lost behind it. There's also a dark shelving made of black walnut. It mostly has already finished paper works.

The red-haired female raises her head and rolls on her chair when she sees Kanon entering the room. She gives him a wide smile and then speaks. "So you really came. That was fast." Nagumo Ayaka greets Kanon and stands up from her chair.

The greenette gulps loudly when he sees her drawing closer to him. He should most likely get straight to the business. "Well, yeah. I… Ayaka-san."

Ayakas' eyes widen. She stops and goes to move the paper piles to that she can sit on the table. When she has finally seated herself and fixed the hems of her red dress Ayaka turns her attention back to Kanon. Her expression is kind of serious, and why not? Kanon has the habit of calling her by honorifics only when he is in trouble. That's how it has always been.

"So, what is it?" the girl smiles playfully swinging her legs back and forth.

Sometimes Kanon can hardly believe that this person is the current head of Nagumo family. After her fathers' death few years earlier Ayaka took over the title as head of the family. The work is all done by her uncle and aunt though, till Ayaka turns 18 and can legally inherit the company.

Ayaka keeps staring at the boy with intense look. She is still waiting for Kanon to answer to her. Finally the greenette snaps out of it. "I… Well… I kind of need your help." he finally manages to mumble as Ayakas stare is just too much for him.

Ayaka stops swinging her legs and her expression gets serious. She glances at the boy with 'I want to you to tell me everything' expression. Kanon sighs and sits down to the quest seat.

And so he tells everything he knows. About the Youth League, the firing and how he wasn't accepted to any other teams. "In that very moment you sent me a message and I thought that maybe you could help me to create a new team. After all you are the owner of Kiseki FC Sakura and the Inazuma FC." Kanon endes his explanation.

Ayaka closes her eyes for a moment and draws her arm to her chin. She then bits her lower lip; a habit which helps her to concentrate. "Yes, most likely the coach is trying to sabotage you. I guess that we should do something about it." the girl then mumbles and stands up.

She walks to her chair and rolls it back to her desk and the hologram screen. She flashes a short look at Kanon. "And what comes to your request, it's not half a bad idea. Inazuma FC has strong female teams. It's about time we start to conquer the world of male soccer." her smile is so evil for a moment that Kanon wonders if she got possessed all of a sudden.

Ayaka makes few swift movements on the desk. All of sudden a voice answers.

"What do you want from me?" the person on the other line surely doesn't sound so happy. More like it's grumpy and angry, as if Ayaka has interrupted something important.

"Yu-Nee. I need you, Aniki and Yuracchi to look over the file I just sent you. We need to gather up a male youth team." Ayaka explains to the person on the other side of the line.

"Eh? What? MALE Youth Team? Why so sudden, do you have a loose screw?" the voice seems surprised.

"It's all for Kanon." the girl tells bluntly. Kanon can see as her cheeks starts to redden. Even though she's just speaking through phone she still blushes when mentioning his name. That is kind of cute, Kanon thinks.

**Silence.**

"Yu-Nee?"

_A sigh._

"I should've thought. You'll do just anything when it comes to Kanon." the voice mumbles. A certain amount of malice can be heard.

"So you're in or not?" Ayaka asks, avoiding the statement.

"Arg! Whatever." With that the line breaks off. Ayaka smiles happily. She is really glad that those three are willing to co-operate with her. They are the best partners she could ask for.

"With that it's decided then. I get you the players and you gather them. After that we can start training… And of course you're allowed to use our grounds." the female then smiles and stands up from her seat returning to the other side of desk.

Kanon cannot hold back his happiness. Without any second thought he goes and hugs the girl. Ayakas eyes widen, but she gently returns his hug. When Kanon feels her arms slowly wrapping around him he remembers it. He has done something very rude to her. He needs to apologize.

"Aya-"

He is cut off by Ayakas gentle smile. The girl stands on her tip toes and draws her body closer to Kanon. "I want my reward for the help…" she whispers and presses her lips against Kanon. The two of them flow into their own world for a moment. They even forget that Hitori is still in the room.

When Ayaka finally breaks the kiss she lowers her head and presses it against Kanons chest. Her body starts to tremble as she tries to resist tears from coming. She grabs hold of Kanons sleeves.

"I was so lonely, Kanon! You never called me, you didn't come to see me. I thought that maybe…" the girl cries and stops to sniff. She then raises her head and stares at Kanon with her amber-colored eyes.

"That maybe you didn't lov-"

This time it is Ayakas' turn to be cut off. The greenette smiles at her and gently kisses her forehead. "Don't even dare to say that because it's not true. I will always love you." the boy confesses his feels. Ayakas grip on him weakens.

Kanon embraces Ayaka. "I'm sorry Ayaka."

It is weird how they actually ended up together. Kanon still remembers the day when Ayaka suddenly approached him and claimed that from now on he is her boyfriend.

Yes. Believe it or not Ayaka Nagumo is his girlfriend.

Ayaka smiles. "Apology accepted."

**Kanojo.**

* * *

Sakuchii: I literally screwed up this chapter, nee?

Ayaka: I feel you, my darling.

Sakuchii: To put it shortly, the reason for Kanojo. **Kanojo** means in Japan both Girlfriend and girl/her. I decided to use it because Girlfiend stands for the fact that Kanon and Ayaka are dating. Girl stads for the fact that Kanon seeks out for that girl when he is in trouble (leaving out the fact they're dating). Ah, I shouldn't start explaining things when I'm tired.

Ayaka: Anyway we got the OC we wanted so the submission is closed. We're waiting for those who still hasn't fully filled up the form. (No need to hurry since it'll take sometime for this person to update again). Hmm... what more?

Sakuchii: Nothing, I guess. I would want to add a preview, but my mind is blank at the moment, gomen.


End file.
